


Henry's Angel

by Nyanza



Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanza/pseuds/Nyanza
Summary: Just an Au of WestAllen
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Henry Allen/Nora Allen
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this a two chapter work

It was now the sixth night in a row that Henry was having a heavy chest and a persistent cough. He was being stubborn by refusing to go to hospital, as the saying goes good doctors make the worst patients.  
“Darling will you just stop and let me help you and take you to hospital” Nora pleaded with her husband.  
“Okay just because you insisted,” Henry gave in.  
Henry had to be admitted much to his displeasure, for he had developed a lung infection.  
Nora spent the nights next to him but after two days Henry could not bear seeing his wife tired from spending the nights on the hospital chair and asked her to go home.  
Nora did not protest and she begun collecting her things from the room.  
This made henry chuckle which he immediately regret as it made him start coughing.  
“Henry!” Nora turned to him worriedly.  
“Usually, I have a hard time convincing you to go home ,but today you are living without a fight are you getting rid of me woman.”  
This made Nora burst out in laughter.  
Henry could not resist laughing which caused his lungs to be in distress and his alarms went off.  
Almost immediately a petit nurse wearing well-fitting blue scrubs walked in and lightly reprimanded Henry because he had removed his oxygen mask again.  
“Sorry Iris, it was my fault he makes me laugh which makes him laugh” Nora explained to the concerned nurse.  
Since their arrival to the hospital Iris was doing rounds in the adult ward section of the hospital. Iris was a very kind and patient nurse light hearted nurse while Henry was a grumpy patient and Nora a worried wife.  
They found it easy to talk to her and were comfortable around as she was around them.  
“Its fine Mrs. Allen,” Iris assured Nora  
The Allen’s were a very unique couple, the oldest so far she had had the pleasure to attend to.  
Iris wondered how they still made each other happy after all the years they had been married Nora was 65 years old and Henry was approaching 78 but you couldn’t tell by his larger than life energy that was infectious he was always the comedian in the room.  
Whenever Iris would go to check on Henry she would begin to chat with Nora who shared about the secrets to a happy and long marriage.  
Iris was used to the familiarity with the patients and their families in the hospital, most patients loved it when she did rotations in their wards. She had an easy way with words that calmed even the most irrational of patients and impatient family members. Iris had energy around her that attracted people to her.  
“I could never get rid of you my love,” Nora planted a reassuring kiss on Henry’s temple.  
“You have the worlds most amazing nurse by your side , I could not ask for more.”  
Iris smiled in appreciation to the compliment.  
Nora left.  
The next time iris went to check Henry’s vital she was surprised to find him playing a word puzzle. He was supposed to be taking a nap.  
“Now Mr. Allen you will loose your jelly privileges,” she held her hands akimbo.  
‘I did not want to sleep before asking you some questions’  
“Are you married do you have a boyfriend ? “  
iris sighed when she heard his questions as she thought he had experienced complications.  
“No I am not and I am not dating,”  
‘Good! I want you to meet my son’  
Iris chuckled, offers like this were not uncommon, random sweet, old patients tried to match make her with their children.  
She only ever kindly declined and this was no exception.  
She thought Henry’s son was a middle aged man.  
The next morning Henry and Nora were speaking to someone on speakerphone when Iris arrived to give Henry his medicine.  
You will love her Barry , Henry was telling the other person  
Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Allen. She greeted them.


	2. Chapter 2

“Good morning Iris” Nora and Henry answered happily.  
Henry had begun feeling better and the doctors were just keeping him for observation.  
“You are looking great today ‘’ Iris observed  
“Oh I feel great…Barry our son is coming today, he just called, from the seminary. I can’t wait till you meet him.” Henry said excitedly.  
Seminary!! She was puzzled.  
Iris paused and looked at Henry.  
Nora and Henry laughed at her reaction “Don’t worry he is an Episcopal priest. They are allowed to marry.”  
Iris chuckled.  
After she finished examining him she left the room and continued her other rotations.  
She soon forgot her “ betrothed” visit as her work kept her mind occupied.  
Barry had been worried sick about his father’s health ever since his mother informed him of his hospitalization. He was glad when he called him and he seemed to be in high spirit.  
He was amused when his father seemed more excited with setting him up with a nurse who took care of him than how he was progressing.  
“Barry! Her name is Iris she is beautifuuul……I know she is the one for you.” Henry explained over the phone .  
Henry told him her name, her height and her kind demeanor he kept telling him about her.  
Barry laughed at his fathers antics . Henry was always trying to set him up with various women.  
Barry had tried to politely decline the match but Henry insisted that he should meet her.  
He decided to take a few days leave from the Seminary to visit his father and spend some days with his parents.  
Henry was hospitalized in Central City Hospital while the seminary was in Sterling City.  
Barry arrived with a Bible in his hands. In the Seminary he had become accustomed to walking with his Bible.  
“Excuse me, hello can you please direct me to Henry Allen’s room.” Barry asked Linda the nurse at the nurse station.  
“He is in room 215” she directed him.  
Barry quietly opened the door careful not to wake his dad . He was warmly welcomed by Iris . Nora had stepped out to the cafeteria.  
Iris! He instinctively called out her name on seeing her. His father’s words had not done any justice in describing her she was beautiful and her eyes were ….  
Iris was puzzled by how the stranger said her name it was as if they knew each other.  
“Am sorry I don’t seem to know you.” Iris oblivious how he knew her.  
‘I am Henry’s son… he told me about you Barry smiled as he explained to her. I have heard….  
He was interrupted by his mom “Barry you made it” Nora hugged him  
Iris left giving them privacy.  
Henry woke up from his nap from all the commotion in the room. “What did I tell you … she is an angel right!” Henry elatedly teased Barry as he hugged him.  
“Dad I know she is beautiful , but how are you doing” Barry tried to change the subject.  
The fact was that he was blown away by Iris, he was not among those that believed in I love at first sight but when he saw her… time stood still and his heart skipped a beat.  
Dr. Cisco Ramon was the physician attending to Henry. He and nurse Iris interrupted the family reunion, with good news.  
“Hello Dr. Allen, I have good news, from your test today you should be discharged today.  
The test showed that you are stable enough to be discharged.  
Barry tried to pay attention but failed as he was drawn to Iris.  
When Iris left the room Henry and Nora campaigned to Barry to ask Iris for her number, but he brushed them off. He couldn’t find words when she was near.  
Guessing that Barry was not going to ask Iris for her number Nora decided to do it herself.  
“Iris before we go….” Nora caught up with Iris at the nurse station.  
“My son asked me to get your number,” she asked boldly  
Iris was surprised she hesitated. “is it for that hot tall guy who walked in with a Bible in his hand ?” Linda enquired.  
“Well forgive me for butting in but Iris you should give her your number, he is definitely a catch” Linda advised her friend.  
“Okay here it is” she wrote it down for Nora.  
“Barry here is Iris number I knew you were stalling and decided to jump in. you are welcome  
Mum! Barry screamed embarrassed although he was grateful for the help  
Later that night Barry decided to call the number  
“Hello Iris… this Barry… Henry’s son”+  
‘Hey Barry…’ came in a warm reply.  
That is how our love story begun.  
And that kids is how I met your mother, Barry finished off the story to the twins.

**Author's Note:**

> derived and inspired by how we met of an amazing You Tube couple.


End file.
